Rendii Empire
"Technology, Industry, Exploration, Understanding." the Rendii Empire's main mission is to advance Civilization through the means of Science and Understanding. the color scheme of the Rendii Empire is Grey, red with a high tech blue lights (Ice Crystals) Current Government and policies The Empire values it's Autocratic Society, and it's militaristic Neutrality. It protects itself by keeping it's Military at home, and only fully mobilizes it's military when a clear and dangerous threat poses itself. although it is an Autocratic Society the Government pushes for Freedom and Equality. The Empire runs with a cabinet ministry, the Cabinet includes a Minister of Warfare, a Minister of Internal affairs, a Minister of Foreign affairs, a minister of Economy and a Minister of Justice Only one person has complete power in Government and that is the Emperor, who has the absolute say on everything, he can approve and downright deny anything the Ministry puts forward, The Ministry exists to monitor and control each individual aspect of government, and to try and pass new policies with the Emperor. the current Emperor being Rendii's Selfless man of the people Kelesith Lindoro, who's approval rating is currently recorded to be in the high 80's. The Empire see's itself as Allies to Lunaris and is pushing for a right to install an embassy, Military Allegiance and an Official Trade Agreement. The Military is on a stand down until threatened, the borders are not under Military patrol. The Empire see's itself Neutral to Solaris and it is currently not pushing for any deals with it. The Military is on a stand down until threatened, the borders are not under Military patrol. The Empire is preparing for a devastating TOTAL WAR with Rebels and Pirates and is working to fully mobilize it's military to combat the threat. No Fly Zones The Sector that Houses the backbone of the Rendii Defense Fleet and Anshar Taranis is a No fly zone, and only sends out two warnings before declaring the intruder an insurgency and engaging with deadly intentions. The Ice planet that was claimed as Rendii Territory is marked as a No Fly Zone and is forbidden to be landed upon without clearance. all ships entering it's zone will be warned only once. Supreme Laws THESE SUPREME LAWS HAVE BEEN CEMENTED INTO THE NATIONS FOUNDATION AS IT'S STANDING CONSTITUTION AND MAY NEVER BE REPEALED UNLESS THE MAJORITY OF THE MINISTRY, AND THE CITIZENRY OF RENDII APPROVE OF THE REPEAL IN WHICH EVENT A NEW ONE IS MADE. I. The Emperor has Decreed. That civil and personal rights be held sacred and are against supreme law to be suppressed or exploited, so long as such rights are not destructive to the people or the Empire as a whole. Should the Government that is currently in standing oppress or suppress these rights the Citizenry are within their Right to take up arms against the current regime and reinstall Justice. II. The Emperor has agreed with his Ministry and has Decreed. In times of a State of Emergency or Total War, All Industry and Civic Resources can be seized by the Government to strengthen the War effort or the Relief efforts. Once the State of Emergency or the Total War has ended the Government is required to give back all Industry and Civic Resources to their rightful owners. If the current standing Government does not give back what they took control of during said war or Crisis the People are within their RIGHT to take up ARMS against the current Standing Government thas has Contradicted and actively acted against the SUPREME LAWS in which they are bound by. III. The Emperor has Decreed. A Gun law be put into place, that restricts all Civilian and foreign weaponry to Four Mechanic parts of Four AntiMatter Guns anyone caught disobeying this law that is not Rendii Defense Fleet or has been given the Rendii Letter of Marque. Rendii Citizens will be fined, Solaris or Lunaris Civilians will be Deported out of Rendii space by a Military Escort to their respective Territories. Resistance will be met with due Defensive force. IV. The Emperor has Decreed. that ALL Citizens and Foreigners that are not Rendii Defense Fleet that wish to surpass the legal Civilian gun limit within Rendii Territory must have a Rendii Empire Letter of Marque, these Letters of Marques work EXACTLY like their Solaris and Lunaris Counterparts but only work for Rendii Territory, Lunaris and Solaris Letter of Marques do not work in Rendii space. V. Ships that fire Upon Civilian settlements, Space Centers, Planetary centers and Civilian Government buildings, Military bases, personnel and ships as well as Government Figures is an act of WAR and will be reacted upon with Due and undue force. VI. The Emperor has Agreed with his cabinet and has Decreed. Rise of a Empire DOCUMENTATION AS SUBMITTED BY RENDII After the loss of their planet, Rendii 5,4,6. The colonists of Rendii continued to put their trust and faith into Kelesith Lindoro as a leader, following a successful joint counter attack that suffered the Pirate hordes a Pyrrhic Defeat, leaving the Unified Pirate Fleet crippled and Decimated, the Joint counter Attack and Evacuation was orchestrated by Kelesith Lindoro the vecordean Fleetworks, the Lunaris Defense Fleet, the Solaris Royal Navy, the SBF fleetworks and several more. All of which answered a High Priority Call to Arms sent out by the Colonies leader and the CEO of the Company that ran the Colony Kelesith Lindoro following a daring lift off from the Planets decimated and bombarded surface. The Prototype Inominatus RDF Frigate flew into orbit, briefly to try and extract Kelesith Lindoro quickly and leave, but shortly entering low enough Atmo for land to space shuttle exhchange the Inominatus was broadsided on two fronts, two minutes later it touched down on the surface of the planet hard. Resulting in a crater that obliterated RDF Refugee camps 2 and 3 and threw into the air massive amounts of dirt and other pollutants making the air hard to breathe if at all, The Radiation from it's experimental but tested Power core resulted in unlivable conditions, making anyone on the surface require a radiation suit or a space suit for the duration of their stay on the surface. After the Battle of Rendii all of it's inhabitants were displaced, a lot of them went to Lunaris Prime and other places, A lot of them rejoined Kelesith Lindoro later on within the same week when they got a call out to all Rendii Citizens to regroup and join the fight and make a new home. Their journey ended at REDACTED where a beacon was launched officially sending out another call to all Rendii Citizens, the Beacon was later replaced with a construction beacon, now referred to as Anshar Taranis the Rendii Empires new Capital station, and seat of governance. Current Known Territory DOCUMENTATION AS SUBMITTED BY RENDII Territory is outside of controlled Solaris and Lunaris empirical space. ICE PLANET: Reason of Claim: within natural sphere of influence of Home Sector. Settlement Purpose: New Research outpost and settlement. Habitability: Cold and Desolate, underground settlement advised. Defensibility: REDACTED: Security leak DESERT PLANET: Reason of Claim: Within Natural Sphere of Influence of Home Sector. Settlement Purpose: Residential and Industrial settlement. Habitability: Warm/Hot, water is scarce. Defensibility: REDACTED: Security leak Category:Factions